Mistletoe
by homocupcakes
Summary: It's Christmas and Usagi-san is putting up decorations, until Misaki reminds him of one extremely important decoration that he's lacking. Didn't you know? Christmas isn't Christmas without an excuse for sexual harassment. :D Suggestive Themes


**GreedyEmo: **It's Christmas! I am so excited! I love Christmas; the atmosphere...

**Jade: **The Food...

**Ryan: **The snow...

**James: **The hot boys in cute Christmas outfits...

**All: ***Sigh*

**GreedyEmo: ***cough* Anyway... I wasn't sure when to post this; I didn't want to post it too late because the main focus is on Christmas _ decorations_but I also didn't want to put it up too early become some people start Christmas at different times to others so... yeah. I figured this would be as good a time as any. So, without further ado, READ ON MINIONS!

* * *

><p>'Nii-san, I've really done it this time, but how was I supposed to know Usagi-san had never had mistletoe? All I did was ask a simple question,' thought Misaki<strong>.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Usagi-san? What are you doing?" asked Misaki.<em>  
><em>"Hanging Christmas decorations" came the nonchalant reply. Said man was currently standing on a buffet, taping fairy-lights around the window.<em>  
><em>"I didn't know you celebrated Christmas,"<strong>*<strong>_  
><em>"Uh-huh, every year. There," he said, stepping back to admire his handiwork, "all done. All that's left is the star." He said, looking suggestively at Misaki. Misaki looked away embarrassed before noticing something was missing.<em>  
><em>"Eh? Where's the mistletoe?"<em>  
><em>"Mistletoe?" asked Usagi-san, confused.<em>

* * *

><p>It was because of that simple question that Misaki now found himself sitting in a closet, hiding from the dozens of sprigs of mistletoe the author had hung around the house. It wasn't as if he particularly <em>wanted<em> mistletoe, he had just been so used to seeing it hung at his own house around Christmas, that it seemed odd without it. But, of course Usagi-san had never had mistletoe before, and now the ceilings and doorways were littered with the tiny demons, hanging not three feet away from each other, making it impossible to walk around the house without being molested by Usagi-san. 'Damn perverted old man,' thought Misaki, 'if he wanted mistletoe that badly I would have just gone to the store for him, he didn't have to call the flower shop and order HALF A DOZEN BOXES!'

* * *

><p><em>~Knock Knock~<em>  
><em>"I'll get it!" called Misaki from the kitchen. He opened the door and did a double take.<em>  
><em>'Man this guy's tall!' he thought.<em>  
><em>"Delivery for Usami Akihiko," the black-haired man seemed to spit out Usagi-san's name as if it were poison. "Will you be signing for it" he asked.<em>  
><em>"Um, I guess," said Misaki, reaching for the pen and clipboard.<em>  
><em>"Well, have a nice day. Merry Christmas," said the man, before shooting a scathing look at the sofa Usagi-san was sprawled across, and left.<strong>**<strong> Misaki stared, dumbfound, at the six boxed left in the hall, he took a peek in one of them and his jaw hit the floor._  
><em>"USAGI-BAKA!" he yelled angrily, "What's all this?"<em>  
><em>"Mistletoe," he shrugged, as if this was an everyday thing,<em>  
><em>"Why is there so much of it though?"<em>  
><em>"I'm making up for all the time I went without it; I never had mistletoe as a kid," he explained when Misaki gave him a confused look, "and you wouldn't want me to live my life and not experience the full joys of Christmas would you?" he asked, giving Misaki his 'kicked puppy' look. "Besides," he said, "now you can't be mad if I kiss you," as if to proof a point, he walked over, took a sprig of mistletoe out of the box, held it up and kissed Misaki fully on the lips.<em>

* * *

><p>Stupid Usagi," thought Misaki, rubbing his lips at the memory. Not hearing a noise for sometime, and deeming it safe to go out, Misaki slowly unlocked the door, inched it open, and tiptoed out. Unfortunately for him, he only got a metre of so before he was pounced on by an extremely horny author, and dragged off to the bedroom.<p>

And so it was, that Takahashi Misaki, in the winter of his 19th year, spent most of his Christmas break in bed.

* * *

><p><strong>*A lot of families in Eastern Asia don't celebrate Christmas as Buddhism is the dominant religion in that area.<strong>  
><strong>**Nowaki! I couldn't resist and they always interweave characters in the manga<strong>

**GreedyEmo: **Well, there you have it. I know Misaki's character is a little off (we can just blame it on Christmas Spirit, neh?) but I was really proud of myself when writing Usagi-san's dialogue and personality, but you guys let me know what you think. :) Have a great Christmas everyone!


End file.
